Much Better
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Macy thinks she’s so over JONAS. She has Metro Station now. And they’re Much Better. Or so she keeps telling herself. But he seems to think differently. Macy/? It's a secret!
1. Chapter 1

_This is just something short and sweet. Probably about three chapters. I want you to see if you can guess who the guy is.  
I'll give you a clue...  
He's trending on Twitter._

**Much Better.**

**00:53am.**

Macy over turned again.

Why couldn't she sleep?

Oh right.

It was because every time she closed her eyes she saw _his_ face.

And it was driving her crazy.

Because _he_ was famous.

_He'd_ never love her back.

**01:23am.**

Macy sat up in the bed.

This was ridiculous.

She needed a new obsession.

Something that wasn't so close she could reach out and tousle _his_ amazing hair.

**01:48am.**

She happened upon Metro Station.

They were good.

Excellent in fact.

And Trace was…

Well, he was good looking.

He had nothing on the curly haired boy that wouldn't leave Macy's brain alone.

But he would do.

**02:56am.**

Macy knew everything about Metro Station.

How they originated.

Their first single.

Their names.

Ages.

Current status.

_Everything._

It would take a lot of focus, concentration and motivation but she'd get there.

And soon Metro Station would be the new JONAS.

And Trace would take _his_ place in Macy's head.

However, removing _him_ from her heart would take a little bit longer.

Damnit.

A little bit longer.

She'd done it again.

It was time to kick operation Metro Station up a notch.

**03:21am**

Tickets to Metro Station's next five concerts booked.

It would set her back a considerable amount but it would mean she couldn't spend it on JONAS.

Stella was just going to have to accept Macy's newfound band.

After all, they were much better than JONAS, right?

Much better?

Why did all their songs have to be so … just… ugh.

**04:10am**

Every JONAS poster removed from the walls of her room.

Every piece of JONAS merchandise packed away in a refuse sack, ready to meet it's new fate.

The Thrift Store.

Some kid could have her signed 'It's About Time' CD.

There was only one thing she was keeping.

_His_ guitar pick.

The one _he'd_ given her. Just because _he_ wanted to.

**6:00am**

She'd had another dream about _him_.

It was making her paranoid.

Crap.

There she goes again.

Paranoid.

She grabbed her iPod and stuck it in her ears.

There were no more JONAS songs left on it.

Now Metro Station could be the twenty four songs in her Top Twenty Five Most Played that the JONAS songs had been.

The only other song being 'I Dare You To Move' by Switchfoot. Because it reminded her to keep going. Even when the world was caving in around her.

Like the first time she realised that no matter how much she loved _him_…

_He_ was famous.

_He_ could have anyone.

And _he'd_ never want Macy Misa.

**07:05am**

Oh the irony of that time.

But she'd cried enough that night and now she was tired.

It was time to sleep.

**11:30am**

The alarm clock went off and Macy's eyes flew open.

She'd done it.

She hadn't dreamt about _him_.

She'd dreamt about her favourite childhood book 'Charlie And The Chocolate Factory.' Something she hadn't done since she'd found out about JONAS.

But now that was over.

No more dreaming about JONAS.

No more dreaming about _him._

Macy looked in the mirror.

She was a mess.

But she thought back to how she'd felt last night.

How she'd felt when she'd packed up all those black bags.

How she'd felt when she removed every last poster.

And for some reason, even though it would take a Stella-makeover to have her looking even a little bit decent, Macy Misa felt much better.

**3333**

"Hey Stells." Macy walked up beside her best friend. "Sorry, I'm late…I was…" She searched for the right word. "_De-cluttering._" Stella nodded. "That's always good." She smiled. "So, what shop do you wanna go to first?" Stella asked, examining her nails. "Um, I don't mind Stells. It's up to you." Macy smiled and began humming her new favourite song. Stella stopped dead. "Macy, you do realise you're humming a song that's _not _a JONAS song?" Macy giggled. She had prepared herself for this. Her mind was totally de-JONASED. "Puh leeze Stella, JONAS are so yesterday. Metro Station are so much better. JONAS? Pah! Over it!"

* * *

He stood there gaping. He watched as Stella did the same. He was here to surprise Macy. He'd even brought her another guitar pick. His favourite one. Macy Misa over JONAS? Did that mean she was over him too?

What was he going to do now?

* * *

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's obvious who it is. But still...I might change it at the very last minute.  
Not.  
:D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Three days without Fanfiction? Lame. Anyone know why it wasn't working?  
I don't own: Starbucks, Roald Dahl, Gene Wilder, Johnny Depp, Furbies, Tamagotchies, MAC Makeup or The Luyan.  
Anyone know why all the Trending Topics on Twitter are about Nick and Miley? Fail.  
Some love them together, some hate the together. We get it. They get it. Shut up and let them live. Jeez.  
But now back to the story.  
:)_

**Two.**

"Macy, are you feeling okay?" Stella put her hand to Macy's forehead. "I've never felt better Stells." She smiled. "C'mon. Let's go get some hot chocolate." Macy linked her arm through Stella's. "I refuse to believe that you're over JONAS. You're Macy Misa. Number one super fan." Macy tried to walk but Stella wouldn't budge. Macy sighed. "I'll admit, it's tough but I can't do it anymore. And if you promise not to meddle you can give me a proper Stella makeover. I spent a good bit on Metro Station tickets but I'm willing to spend the rest on anything for your Stella makeover just once you don't try and bring up JONAS."Stella had to admit. That was a pretty good bargain. So she nodded and the two girls walked towards Starbucks.

* * *

Kevin hung his head.

She hadn't even noticed he'd been standing behind her.

Usually she had a radar for him.

A painful radar but a radar none the less.

He looked at his guitar pick.

On the front it had a bear in a bikini.

On the back he had written:

_To Macy,_

_You're the best._

_Love Kevin._

In Tipp-Ex.

He shoved the pick in his pocket along with his hands.

Part of him knew he shouldn't mind.

She was just a fan.

But he couldn't help it.

She was so much more than that to Kevin.

She was the Otter's trumpet.

The loops in the fruit.

The strings on his favourite guitar.

The notes to his favourite song.

He'd never felt so crushed in his life.

* * *

"So, what will we watch for movie night tonight?" Stella asked as she pulled out another pair of the tightest jeans she could find and handed them to the continually growing pile in Macy's arms. "Charlie And The Chocolate Factory." Macy's voice emanated from behind the clothes. "Wow, I haven't seen that movie in years ." Stella commented. "Can we watch the one with Johnny Depp? I love him." She asked. "Why don't we watch both? Cause I love Gene Wilder." Macy's voice sounded distant behind all the clothes. Stella agreed and then pointed towards the dressing room. "Go change. Show me everything!" She practically squealed, excited that Macy had finally agreed to a Stella makeover. Macy sighed and walked into the dressing room. Suddenly an idea hit Stella. She had promised not to meddle if she got to give Macy a Stella-makeover. But someone needed to see Macy's new look, right? What if it just _happened_ to be the boys of JONAS?

* * *

Kevin dragged his guitar along behind him. There was no use in even trying. He didn't have his biggest fan anymore. And if he didn't have her what was the point? Sure there were other fans. But none of those fans were Macy Misa. They practically didn't count. "Dude, what's wrong with you?" Joe asked, wincing as the guitar screeched off the linoleum. "She's gone." Kevin sighed heavily and sat down. In the middle of the floor. "Kevin," Nick's voice entered the room. "Joe lost Bumble a long time ago. I thought you were over that." Kevin's head snapped up. "_Joe_ lost Bumble?! You said she went on holiday!" Nick grimaced and Joe tried to change the subject. "Well then is it about Fuzzy, cause I swear I didn't know that you couldn't put Furbies in the washing machine…I just got peanut butter on him and thought that washing him would help!" Kevin's face became one of utter shock and Nick slapped his hand off his forehead, and muttered; "Nice one Joe."

"You _killed_ Fuzzy?! Do you have anything else you wanna admit to Joseph!?" Kevin yelped in a disbelieving tone. "N-no. I'm, uh…I'm good."

"Hey you might as well just tell him about the Tamagotchi and get it over with." Frankie's voice was suddenly cut off by Joe smacking his hand over Frankie's mouth.

Kevin sighed again. "Well, if Joe's to blame for all those things then Joe, I want to know what you did to Macy." Joe lowered his hand from Frankie's mouth.

"What do you mean Kev?" Nick asked, sitting down on the floor next to his brother. Joe and Frankie were quick to follow.

"She, she…" Kevin found it hard to choke out the words for some reason he didn't know.

Suddenly Joe's message tone filled the room. He quickly read the text message and then looked to Kevin. "I think it's time we get out biggest fan back."

* * *

"Instead of watching a movie tonight do you want to go out to dinner?" Stella asked Macy as she inspected another outfit.

"Uh, okay. But no blind dates or anything Stells. Just cause I'm allowing you to gimme a make over doesn't give you authority in my love life too."

After she said that Macy instantly regretted it.

Now she was thinking about _him._ She couldn't help it.

His smile.

His eyes.

His hair.

The fact that nothing had to make sense in order for him to understand it.

He was perfect.

"It's time for makeup." Stella's smile widened, upon seeing the perfect outfit.

"But I don't wear makeup. I've never worn makeup a day in my life…" Macy trailed.

"Hey, you said I could give you a Stella makeover. Half of the word makeup is in the word makeover."

Macy sighed. She knew there'd be no use in arguing with Stella.

"Alright, fine. You win."

* * *

"So where are we going for dinner?" Kevin asked as his brothers and himself dressed up.

"The Luyan." Nick told him. Joe came out of the Stella-vator. "Well, how do I look?" He asked, fixing his dickey bow. "Stella's gonna kill you." Nick told him seriously as he took in his appearance. "Good." Joe smiled. "Good."

* * *

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Macy asked as she sat in MAC Makeup, two assistants and Stella trying on an taking off and trying on again all different shades and tones of makeup Macy had never even heard of. "The Luyan." Stella told her indifferently. "I've never been there, is it nice?" Macy asked, shutting her eyes as she saw the stylist's brush approaching. "I think you're going to love it." Stella told her with just a hint of mischief in her tone. "Good." Macy smiled. "Good." Stella agreed, nodding her head. "Good."

* * *

_So, I got loads of alerts and favourites for this story and I was just wondering would you guys be kind enough to review?  
And mondo thanks to those of you who did review. You made my day. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the last chapter of 'Much Better'. Again, I don't own JONAS, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or Lovebug...or pretty much anything else except the plotline.  
Mondo thanks to everyone who favourite/alerted/reviewed/read the story.  
You guys keep me insane.  
I couldn't thank you or love you more for it.  
I'm kinda into writing short-shots at the moment and the ideas for Kevin and Macy just keep coming! I love them. Everybody say** AWWW.**  
Until the end, my friends. _

**Three.**

Macy took her seat at picked up a menu. "Hum.." She scanned the menu. "I think I'll have-" Someone caught her eye. "Kevin?"

Stella looked up from her menu. "Okay, but I'll have you know that cannibalism is frowned upon in many countries."

Macy narrowed her eyes at Stella's 'Charlie And The Chocolate Factory' reference and then slunk down as far as she could in the chair, holding the menu in front of her face.

"No, Kevin, as in he's over there."

She moved the menu so she could point at the member of JONAS.

"Aw crap they're all here."

She muttered as she noticed the other two members.

"Funny how you only noticed Kevin…" Stella trailed.

"Shut up Malone. I'm so over- EEEP! Hide me!"

Stella guffawed. "Clearly _so_ over them."

She watched as Macy hid herself behind her menu again.

"You never told me why you were 'over them' in the first place." Stella said, reaching for a prawn cracker.

"Because…" Macy stated.

"Because why?" Stella knew it was rude to talk with her mouth full but the plan would go into action any second and she wanted a reason as to why Macy had gone from Superfan to hiding behind a menu in less than twenty four hours.

"Because…I…because Kevin…" She trailed.

Stella smiled. That's all she needed. Nick owed her twenty bucks. Forty if Kevin felt the same. And Stella was good at relationships. She could tell if two people held feelings for each other just by looking at them. Nick, for some reason, always laughed whenever Stella pointed out her Cupid Clairvoyance.

"My, my, my, Stella Malone, what a surprise seeing you here." Joe slid into the chair beside his best friend.

"You'll never make it as an actor." Nick muttered to Joe before pulling a random chair from another table and sitting at the head of Macy and Stella's table. That meant there was only one other place for Kevin to go.

"Um, do you mind if I sit here?" He asked the person who was hiding behind a menu.

"No, no. Go ahead." The voice came muffled from behind it.

"Macy?" Joe asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Joe," Stella started, going off the plan a little. "What are you wearing?" At this Macy grew curious and pulled the menu down a little so her eyes peeked over the top. Kevin did a double take noticing the makeup that encircled Macy's beautiful orbs.

"I just thought I'd dress myself for a change. The Stella-vator is always picking out boring clothes."

Stella's eyes widened and she hit Joe with her menu.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Joe asked Macy before grabbing her menu. Then he stopped. "Whoa, Macy, you look _hot_!"

Kevin's breathing hitched. Joe wasn't wrong. Macy did look … hot… Nick glowered at his brother.

"He means you look very pretty." Nick told Macy. Stella smiled. "See Joey, you may not appreciate my awesome fashion skills but at least your brothers do. Look at Kev. He's speechless."

Nick's brow furrowed and he muttered to himself; "Over the edge I'm just breathless…I never thought that I'd catch this…lovebug again…" He pulled a pen and a notepad from his breast pocket. "Excuse me." He pushed back the chair and headed towards the door.

Macy looked at Kevin who was staring intently at her. She blushed. So did he.

"Well, seeing as you don't like my outfit, I don't like yours." Joe stated huffily.

"Are you kidding?" Stella scoffed. "My outfit is perfection."

Joe raised an eyebrow and then knocked over a ramekin of Soya Sauce causing the black liquid to spill all over both himself and Stella.

"Joe you retard, Soya Sauce doesn't come out!" Stella shrieked. "We have to get some bicarbonate of soda, _NOW!_" She pushed him out of the booth and then dragged him towards the kitchen muttering angrily about the effects of staining on Hermes and Coco Chanel. That left Kevin and Macy sitting awkwardly alone in the booth.

"Um, Macy…" Kevin started. She sighed.

"Look, Kev, I'm really sorry about my sudden un-obsession. I just … I think it's better this way."

Kevin smiled. "You think what's better?" He asked.

Macy looked stunned. She hadn't really been thinking about what she was saying. She could've just told him she had a short attention span and had moved on. But no, she had to walk herself right into embarrassment, didn't she?

Kevin sensed her embarrassment. "Nick's right, you do look very pretty... Not that you don't always look very pretty…" He stalled. She smiled. "Oh, I brought you this." Kevin put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the guitar pick. "I thought maybe I could lure you back to JONAS." He took her hand and placed the guitar pick in the centre. "You can't lure someone back if they never left." She told him. His smile broadened. "I knew we couldn't lose our Macy! Here, read the back." He turned the pick over in her hand. She made a mental note that he has said _'our Macy' _almost like she was important or something. She looked down at the pick.

_To Macy,_

_You're the best._

_Love Kevin._

She flung her arms around him. "I love it, thank you!" She squealed, causing the people in the restaurant to look around. Stella and Joe returned from the kitchen. "Aw, look." Stella got so caught up in thinking about how cute Kevin and Macy looked that she didn't realise she was resting her head on Joe's shoulder. He gulped and looked from left to right, not really knowing how to react. Nick walked up to the two. "I have our next biggest hit." He announced. Joe nodded, still not able to find his voice.

-

"I'm so glad you like it." Kevin smiled, kissing Macy on the cheek. She froze. "In with the good air, out with the weird air, Mace." He whispered, reminding her. "That wasn't a fan girl moment." She whispered back, barely able to catch her breath. Kevin beamed. "Good." He told her. "I suggest you hold your breath."

-

Nick, Joe and Stella watched as Kevin kissed Macy. "I believe _someone_ owes me forty dollars." Stella arched her eyebrow at Nick, who rolled his eyes and took out his wallet.

"What I don't get is why Macy went off JONAS in the first place?" Joe asked confused.

"Because she didn't want to be in love with someone who didn't love her back. So she thought that by ridding herself of the band she would rid herself of Kevin too." Stella said, as though it were obvious.

"Here." Nick thrust the forty dollars into Stella's hand.

She laughed. "See, I told you I was Cupid but with better hair…and better clothes…and better-"

"We get it Stells." Joe silenced her. "You're much better than Cupid."

Nick laughed acidly. "She may be a much better Cupid when it comes to others but she fails epically when it comes to her own love life."

She glared at him. "What do you mean Lucas?" She stared him down.

"You might want to look at where your best friend's hand is. I'm just saying." Nick smiled deviously before walking away.

Stella and Joe both looked down to where Joe's arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Haha, oops." He blushed nervously before going to remove his arm.

"No," Stella put her hand on his, keeping his arm in place. "You can leave it there."

-

Macy pulled away from Kevin. "You're much better than Metro Station." She told him.

"Much better."

* * *

_I love reading all your Kevin/Macy stories so if you've got one you want me to check-check-check out. Lemme know._

_Later Dudes._


End file.
